Aguantando el dolor
by Prot0typeZer0
Summary: Nunca han existido los finales felices, y quizás nunca lo hagan. Ruby no sabe que hacer y, asustada ante todo, huye al bosque creyendo que estará a solas, mas se equivocó…(Spoilers del 2x07)


Corría como alma que llevaba el diablo a través del bosque, con el único fin de alejarse de Storybrooke y todas las miradas de sus habitantes. Maldecía al rey George por todo lo que le hizo pasar, por esconder su caperuza, aquella que protegía su ser del lobo interior, ansiado de sangre. Mientras corría se golpeó varias veces contra las ramas de varios arboles, pero a pesar del dolor de los rasguños no se paró ni un instante para descansar o asegurarse que no era algo grave.

Se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Aun estando bajo la protección de la magia de la caperuza y el control que recuperaba sobre el lobo interior, prefería mantenerse alejada de todo lo que amaba…porque su historia era así de triste. Todo ser al que amaba, su vida le era arrebatada. Las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, emborronando su visión. ¿ Valía tanta tristeza la pena? ¿Era justo lo que le ocurría? Ni siquiera ella tenia la respuesta, pero las lagrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas respondían por ella. Echó un vistazo al cielo, contemplando la luna llena mientras se sumergía en lo mas profundo del bosque, adentrándose en una oscuridad que lo envolvía todo.

Minutos después se detuvo en un claro, dejando que sus piernas y sus pulmones pudieran recuperarse del esfuerzo que habían hecho hasta llegar aquí. Destrozada por completo, se dejó caer de rodillas entre las ramas rotas y hojas secas, lanzando un grito de desesperación al cielo. El sonido de unos pasos la hizo girarse, pero no se levantó del suelo, simplemente observó con curiosidad la pequeña sombra que salia de entre los arboles.

-_¿Ruby?_-preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Bella- _Se…se que no te encuentras bien, pero debes escucharme._

La había seguido. Tendría que haber reconocido su esencia, pero con tantas cosas en su mente pasó desapercibido la dulce fragancia del cuerpo de Bella. ¿Por que se preocupaba tanto por ella? La ultima vez la encadenó en la biblioteca y aun no se había disculpado por ello; no merecía aquella bondad que la otra joven ofrecía con la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba.

-_Tienes que marcharte Bella, y cuanto mas lejos de mi, mejor_-dijo Ruby con un tono de voz entre irritado y preocupado, dándole la espalda a Bella y apretando los puños- _Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice, pero quería que estuvieras a salvo de lo que en realidad soy. Me atormentaría toda la vida el ponerte una mano encima, no me lo perdonaría._

En vez de marcharse, Bella se acercó mas y mas a Ruby, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella. Se agachó y la envolvió con sus brazos, abrazándola desde su espalda. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Ruby, susurrándole al oído.

_-Sabes que te perdono, pero no quiero verte sufrir tanto. ¿No te ves? Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida…_-con la mano derecha, Bella pasó esa misma mano por el suave pelo de Ruby- _Fuiste la que mejor me ha tratado, la persona que me ha mostrado y enseñado las maravillas de este mundo sin magia. Eso no lo hace una mala persona, ¿verdad?_

-_Ya, pero…_

Ruby iba a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Bella de la peligrosidad de estar cerca de ella, pero unas manos en sus mejillas, un leve giro de su cabeza y los labios de Bella sobre los suyos la hizo detenerse Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de par en par, esperándose cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Giró el cuerpo por completo y agarró de la cintura a Bella, atrayendola mas a su cuerpo. Las dos jóvenes sentían cierto calor invadir sus cuerpos, sobretodo cierta parte de sus anatomías. Ruby abrió su boca, dejando que Bella metiera su lengua y fundirse en un, aun mas apasionado beso. Llegados a cierto momento, separaron sus labios en busca de aire, mirándose fijamente con lujuria en sus ojos.

-_¿Estás segura de esto_?-preguntó Ruby con rubor en las mejillas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y eso fue el principio de una noche en la que descubrieron lo realmente unidas que estaban entre ellas. Dos almas gemelas; una de ellas con una maldición recorriendo sus venas, encontraron la paz uniéndose en cuerpo y alma. Las dos recordarían durante toda la vida aquel momento tan especial, el principio de un amor verdadero.


End file.
